


fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, драбблы, другие версии - 1

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes





	fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, драбблы, другие версии - 1

  
**Название:** Тайна Шерлока Холмса  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** АКД, сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** драббл, 353 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, dark!Молли Хупер  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** общий  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Джону Уотсону удается узнать еще одну интересную подробность в деле Шерлок Холмса против Мориарти.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Тайна Шерлока Холмса"

  
Это тот особый случай, когда я оставлю весь рассказ только черновиком. Мне он нужен для того, чтобы лучше понять Шерлока.  
  


***

  
Настал день, когда Шерлок разрешил мне покопаться в его картотеке. Я не мог упустить такого шанса. Более всего, естественно, меня интересовала пресловутая «М».  
  
Вот они все: «Мэрдикью», «Метьюз» и неожиданное открытие. Между делами «Морана» и «Мориарти» лежал дагерротип молодой женщины. Странно, Шерлок обычно не допускал подобных небрежностей.  
  
Я присмотрелся к изображению.  
  
— Подождите. Это старшая медсестра с госпиталя Святого Варфоломея, где я какое-то время работал. Кажется, мисс Хоппер.  
  
Я действительно знал эту женщину. Достойная последовательница Флоренс Натингейл, безнадежно влюбленная в моего друга. Это было слишком заметно, и только благодаря деликатному отношению Шерлока к данному вопросу бедняжка не была скомпрометирована.  
  
— Мисс Хупер, — поправил меня Шерлок, — мисс Молли Хупер.  
  
— Да, конечно. Славная женщина, но что она делает среди…  
  
— Среди всех этих жутких преступников? — засмеялся Шерлок.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Мой друг, благодаря этой «славной женщине» мне и удалось организовать встречу с профессором Мориарти на моих условиях.  
  
— Но как такое возможно?  
  
— Я часто задавался вопросом, каким образом в некоторых делах Мориарти удавалось идти на шаг впереди меня. Когда я уже был загнан в угол, я смог найти ответ. Шпион, незаметный, безобидный… Я пришел к ней.  
  
 _— Если бы я не был тем, кем вы меня считаете… Кем я себя считаю… Скажите, вы бы помогли мне?  
  
Она даже не изменилась в лице, хоть и поняла, что ее карты раскрыты:  
  
— Кофе, мистер Холмс?  
  
Она ненадолго отвлеклась на заваривание напитка, а я почувствовал легкий запах миндаля вместе с ароматом размалываемого в мельнице кофе.  
_  
— Цианид, — я вспомнил некоторые уроки Шерлока.  
  
— Это был просто миндаль. Маленькая проверка от милой Молли.  
  
— И что дальше?  
  
— Мы заключили небольшой пакт.  
  
Я решительно отказывался понимать Шерлока.  
  
— Если она действительно была одним из соглядатаев Мориарти, какой ей смысл все это делать?  
  
— Все очень просто. В случае его победы, она бы только укрепила его доверие. В случае проигрыша… Вы не задумывались, куда делись все те миллионы Наполеона преступного мира?  
  
Мне оставалось только развести руками.  
  


  
**Название:** Птички  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** Фильмы Г. Ричи  
 **Размер:** драббл, 407 слов  
 **Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Холмс и Уотсон сидят на чужом карнизе в засаде.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Птички"

  
— Холмс, вы сказали, что это ненадолго.  
  
— Это ненадолго.  
  
— Двадцать минут под снегом на каком-то карнизе — это долго! Я даже не знаю, как мы ещё не упали. Не вертитесь!  
  
— Вы навалились!  
  
— Я не наваливался!  
  
— Я согнулся почти пополам!  
  
— Я не наваливался! Мне холодно!  
  
— Мне тоже! Вам никто не говорил, что у вас острые лопатки?  
  
— Ваш позвоночник, уверен, оставил на моей спине борозду. Когда вы последний раз ели?  
  
— Не помню. Какая разница?  
  
— Холмс, не вертитесь!  
  
— Мне холодно. Холодно, понимаете? Мне кажется, я уже примёрз.  
  
— Господи, я ощущаю себя какой-то птичкой на жёрдочке!  
  
...  
  
— Ну и где ваш преступник?  
  
— Скоро должен появиться. Сверху отличный вид, а он нас не заметит. Я говорил, что он очень осторожен?  
  
— Да, мы его увидим, но проследить за ним уже не сможем, потому что нас придётся отдирать от этого карниза!  
  
— Да что вы расшумелись, Уотсон? Любуйтесь красотой ночного Лондона.  
  
...  
  
— Ладно, любоваться тут нечем, признаю.  
  
...  
  
— Это что, табак? Холмс, у вас есть трубка?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И вы молчали?  
  
— А что я должен был сказать?  
  
...  
  
— Да ладно вам, Уотсон, держите!  
  
— Спасибо. М-м, хороший табак!  
  
— На чёрный день.  
  
— Да не такой уж и чёрный. Хорошо! Звёзды красивые.  
  
— Да, ничего такие.  
  
...  
  
— Уотсон, не жадничайте!  
  
— Да держите, держите!  
  
— Ой-ой-ой!  
  
— Чёрт! Дéржитесь, Холмс?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Всё нормально?  
  
— Да я даже не упал!  
  
— Отлично. Зато теперь мы знаем, что вы не примёрзли.  
  
— Моя трубка внизу.  
  
— Да, жаль. Не волнуйтесь, поднимем на обратном пути.  
  
— Ха!  
  
— Ладно, я подарю вам другую!  
  
— Надо было крепче держать эту.  
  
— Надо было меньше ёрзать!  
  
— У меня пальцы не сгибаются!  
  
— Поэтому вы ёрзали?  
  
— Я не ёрзаю, я греюсь!  
  
— И поэтому чуть не упали!  
  
— Уотсон, вы зануда!  
  
— Я зануда?! Зануда? А вы... вы просто...  
  
— О! Смотрите!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Там!  
  
— Где? Ничего не вижу.  
  
— Нет, показалось.  
  
...  
  
— Холмс, у меня будет насморк. И у вас, кстати, тоже. И пневмония. Вы не сможете заниматься расследованиями, а я не смогу заниматься вашим здоровьем, и миссис Хадсон придётся ставить нам банки и носить еду в спальню, потому что мы не сможем встать с кровати.  
  
...  
  
— А ещё миссис Хадсон воспользуется вашей беспомощностью и уберётся в гостиной, а я даже не смогу ей помешать, потому что тоже буду болен.  
  
— Уотсон.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Как думаете, если мы разобьём окно и залезем в квартиру, мы наделаем много шума?  
  
— Определённо, очень много шума.  
  
— Тогда придётся бить аккуратно.  
  
— Холмс, это незаконно!  
  
...  
  
— С другой стороны, там тепло. Я согласен.  
  
— Вот и отлично.  
  
— А как же преступник?  
  
— Один мошенник не стоит уборки в моей гостиной. И вашей пневмонии, конечно, тоже.  
  


  
**Название:** Это нечестно!  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** фильмы Г. Ричи  
 **Размер:** драббл, 472 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** профессор Мориарти, полковник Себастьян Моран  
 **Категория:** преслэш, ust  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Примечание:** Цитируется последняя строчка из песни Шуберта "Форель".  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Это нечестно!"

  
Полковник Моран холоден и невозмутим, когда достаёт из футляра ружьё, собирает его, ставит треногу и прицеливается. Люди при чистке зубов испытывают больше эмоций, если щётка внезапно задевает десну или полоскание причиняет неудобство.   
  
Полковник совершенно спокоен, когда сидит за карточным столом. Его прогнозы всегда точны, он знает, если ему выпадает сдавать, когда следует сохранить сбор; он слишком умён, чтобы держать карты особенным способом или носить кольцо на мизинце. Он видит людей, сидящих за столом, насквозь, и это ужасно скучно.  
  
Полковник Моран человек на редкость хладнокровный и, по словам людей, знавших его и оставшихся в живых, почти бесчувственный. Если он бывает изредка возмущён чем-то, он использует присказку: «Это нечестно!» Но когда речь заходит о его патроне, любимую присказку Себастьян оставляет при себе, хотя у него есть масса поводов возмутиться и посетовать на судьбу. За всё время, что они с профессором знакомы, им и случайно не довелось коснуться друг друга. Даже при первой встрече профессор ограничился вежливым кивком. Моран никогда ничего не передаёт Мориарти из рук в руки ― всякую вещь или бумагу он кладёт на стол и придвигает к нему. И ведь не сказать, что у профессора табу на любые прикосновения.   
  
Себастьян приносит Мориарти листок с номерами очередных коробок в банке и смотрит, как ручка начинает выводить цифры в красной записной книжке. Он следит глазами за стальным кончиком, и по спине бегут мурашки. Он испытывает ощущения сродни тем, как если бы по его голому телу кто-то водил мягким пером. Иногда он наблюдает, как мел движется по доске, временами постукивая, и радуется, что профессор стоит к нему спиной и не видит выражения его лица. Это нечестно! Моран чувствует себя пойманной на крючок форелью из песни Шуберта. Он покупает билеты в оперу и поглаживает их, представляя себе, как это будут делать пальцы профессора. Он подносит новёхонькие картонки к ноздрям и вдыхает запах типографской краски.   
  
Иногда Морану кажется, что профессор знает обо всём: о линиях мела на доске, о скрежете пера, отдающемся миллиардами микроскопических царапин в его нервах. Ему кажется, что табу на прикосновения ― это боязнь запачкаться. Профессор даже не позволил оказать ему помощь и вытащить из-под обломков. Получив пулю от доктора Уотсона, полковник впервые в жизни валится плашмя на землю и забывает произнести вслух любимое «это нечестно!» Он смотрит, как Холмс и Уотсон бегут дальше, спотыкаясь и помогая друг другу не упасть, и почти не чувствует боли в боку. Пристреленный напоследок цыган слишком жалок, чтобы заглушить боль от неудачи.  
  
Морщась, Себастьян достаёт из кармана кисет и бумагу. Боку горячо, пуля прошла навылет и задела лишь мягкие ткани. Кое-как свернув папиросу, он закуривает и смотрит вслед уходящему поезду.   
Полковник выдыхает дым, его губы складываются в трубочку. Солдат кричит что-то и бежит к нему. Когда он оказывается рядом, он слышит, что Моран насвистывает. Всего одну строчку, снова и снова: «Und ich mit regem Blute sah die Betrogne an»*.  
  
* «Я увидел кипящую кровь обманутых»  
  


  
**Название:** Личные счёты  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** Фильмы Г. Ричи  
 **Размер:** драббл, 982 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ирэн Адлер  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** драма  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Один день из смерти и жизни Ирэн Адлер.  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Личные счёты"

  
Воздуха не хватало. Чьи-то руки сжимали горло Ирэн, давили на грудь.  
  
«Шерлок, прекрати, я на твоей стороне», — попыталась крикнуть она, но измученное горло не издало даже писка.  
  
Тогда она попробовала вырваться. Хватка врага на мгновение ослабла, взамен навалились тошнота и головокружение.  
  
Ирэн открыла глаза — темно. Она прислушалась. Тишина давила и душила не хуже темноты. Никаких рук на горле, никакого Шерлока Холмса. Только слабость, острая боль в груди и тошнота, которая усиливалась при малейшем движении головой.  
  
Осторожно, чтобы обмануть своё состояние, Ирэн подняла правую руку и попыталась поднести её к горлу. Локоть стукнулся о твёрдое, и в этот момент что-то посыпалось сверху, как будто дождь барабанил по крыше.  
  
— Эй, Билл, — раздался чей-то зычный голос из темноты. — Засыпай скорее!  
  
— Не ори, я думаю, — ответил оттуда же из темноты второй голос — хриплый и скрипучий.  
  
«А этот Билл, видать, любит покурить и выпить», — ни с того ни с сего подумала Ирэн, и это была её последняя здравая мысль в этот день.  
  
— Думаешь? — загоготал в ответ собеседник Билла. — Я и не знал, что ты умеешь.  
  
— Мы не заколотили крышку, Том.  
  
Ирэн подняла вторую руку. Ладонь наткнулась на преграду. Стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не привлечь внимание таинственных Тома и Билла, Ирэн ощупала твёрдую поверхность над собой и по бокам. Дерево.   
  
Она попыталась согнуть ногу, колено уперлось в твёрдое.  
  
— И что, что не заколотили? Зароем, да и ладно, — продолжал Билл, — она же чумная. Вдруг эта зараза наружу выползет?  
  
— Не чумная, а чахоточная, но всё равно один чёрт. Поэтому я и не стал заколачивать гроб. Не хочу лишний раз трогать эту пакость.  
  
Гроб! Чтобы не заорать, Ирэн зажала рукой рот, больно ударив запястье о доску. Гроб, чумная пакость, ну конечно!  
  
Мориарти подсыпал ей в чай какую-то дрянь. Последнее, что она помнила до того, как очнулась в гробу, острую боль в груди, тошноту и головокружение.  
  
Значит, она лежит в гробу.  
  
«Хорошо, что он не заколочен, но...» — додумать не удалось.  
  
Сверху снова раздалась барабанная дробь, и на неё посыпалась земля.  
  
В крышке гроба она теперь отчётливо различала просветы.   
  
Опять посыпалась земля, Ирэн зажмурилась и крепче зажала рот рукой.  
  
Сверху смачно выругались.  
  
— Что ещё, Билл? — гаркнул Том.  
  
— Черенок лопаты сломал. Чёрт бы побрал этого скрягу — старого Мэтью. Вечно у него худой инвентарь.  
  
— Ну, пошли за новой лопатой. Заодно гвоздей прихвачу и молоток, — хихикнул Том, — может, правда, заколотить.  
  
Ирэн до крови искусала руку, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит наверху.  
  
Могильщики, вяло переругиваясь, удалились. Ирэн некоторое время лежала тихо, считая про себя. «Один, два, три...» Она опять вцепилась зубами в свою руку и разжала челюсти, только когда досчитала до ста. Дотянуться до правой щиколотки, лёжа в узком ящике, оказалось не так-то и просто. Нож был на месте — за отворотом ботинка. Судя по всему, её не обыскивали, опасаясь заразы.  
  
Преодолевая тошноту, Ирэн вытащила нож и принялась искать место соединения крышки гроба с основанием. Она не думала о том, как будет сдвигать крышку, и тем более о том, как будет выбираться из ямы. Ею овладело желание жить. Как пойманный зверь она царапала крышку гроба ногтями и ножом. Нашла щель. С трудом развернулась в тесном пространстве и всем телом попыталась сдвинуть крышку. Она не считала, с какого раза подались доски.  
  
Выбравшись на край чуть было не ставшего её последним пристанищем ящика, она осмотрелась. Рядом никого не было. По крайней мере, в яме, которая, по счастью, оказалась не слишком глубокой. Видать, скряга Мэтью, заправлявший кладбищем, экономил и на этом.  
  
Дневной свет резал глаза, голова отчаянно кружилась, но Ирэн, цепляясь за осыпающуюся под пальцами землю, выбралась на край могилы. Огляделась, убедилась, что по-прежнему одна, взглянула вниз и захохотала. Грязными руками она откинула со лба спутавшиеся волосы и снова посмотрела на гроб.  
  
— Идиотка, — еле слышно выругалась она, — неудивительно, что Мориарти провёл тебя, как девчонку.  
  
Крышка гроба была сдвинута, Ирэн не поставила её на место.  
  
Пришлось спускаться вниз, сдвигать крышку, присыпать её землёй, чтобы могильщики ничего не заподозрили, а потом лезть обратно.  
  
На всё это ушло много времени, но Ирэн опять повезло.  
  
Когда Билл и Том вернулись не с одной, а аж с двумя лопатами, гроб выглядел так же, как они его оставили.  
  
Правда, если бы им пришло в голову отойти справить малую нужду в ближайшие кусты, они обнаружили бы там лежащую без сознания молодую женщину.   
  
Но Ирэн всё ещё сопутствовала удача. Могильщики быстро закопали яму и ушли. И больше никто не тревожил бедняжку до ночи, пока бродячая собака не облизала ей лицо. Ирэн очнулась от того, что по её щеке провели шершавым языком, и тут же почувствовала, что ужасно продрогла, всё тело ломит от сырости и усталости, что боль в горле стала меньше и тошнота ушла, сменившись тяжестью в голове. А ещё, что она жива!  
  
О том, что делать дальше, она смогла нормально подумать только утром, когда сидела в каморке старого приятеля — одного из тех типов с лондонского дна, к кому можно без опаски явиться в четыре часа утра, в ободранном платье, с выпачканными грязью руками и лицом, и который не задаст ни одного лишнего вопроса.  
  
Ирэн жадно пила обжигающий чай и думала о своём сказочном везении. В том, что могильщики не заколотили гроб, что сломалась лопата, а больше всего ей повезло в том, что её любит Шерлок Холмс.  
  
И что однажды они разговаривали о ядах, и Холмс сказал, что его очень сложно отравить, поскольку ему известно о ядах всё, а ещё потому что он принимает постоянно в качестве профилактики противоядия и сильно разбавленные яды. По его взгляду Ирэн поняла — он не хвастается, а предупреждает её и призывает к осторожности. Если бы она не вняла совету Шерлока и не стала приучать себя к ядам, её труп уже жрали бы черви.  
  
Она пила чай, безуспешно пытаясь согреться, и думала, что Шерлоку совершенно не нужно знать, что он в очередной раз оказался прав, а она выжила. Узнает он — узнает и Мориарти. А к профессору у неё теперь открыт личный счёт.   
  


  
**Название:** Краски  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал «Элементарно»  
 **Размер:** драббл, 494 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс/Ирэн Адлер (Мориарти), Джоан Уотсон  
 **Категория:** гет  
 **Жанр:** романс, ангст  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** Об играх, гениальных умах и основах человечности...  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Краски"

  
Краски легко ложились на девственно-чистый холст. Сильные, уверенные мазки. Тона, непохожие ни на один из тех, с которыми она работала, изображая реставратора. Кисть слегка пачкала ладонь и испускала терпкий, сладковатый аромат масляных красок, пропитавший комнату и одежду.   
  
Однажды она сказала, что не пишет картины сама — взвешенная, с дальним прицелом полуправда. Садясь за чистый холст, она переносится туда: в зарождающийся мир, к растущим стенам и обретающей цвет траве. Там все дышит для нее. Правда же в том, что сильная любовь к своим творениям не позволяет оставлять их в живых.  
  
Она рисует в закрытой комнатке, далеко от посторонних глаз. На холсте, у ее длинных, безупречных ног постепенно появляется изображение мужчины. Он сидит, не склоняя головы в подчинении, с улыбкой глядя в ответ на ее взгляд.   
  
Игры — это забавно, но лишь пока они остаются играми. Когда они закончатся, картина отправится в огонь, как и разум изображенного на ней мужчины. Ей будет немного жаль, но если не сделать этого сейчас, потом станет поздно, они сгорят оба, уподобившись обычным, бледным, карандашным людям-наброскам. Краски расплывутся, превращаясь в уродливые пятна, а некогда гениальный ум, подобно изображению своего обладателя, съежится и растечется под действием разрушительной силы.  
  


***

  
Если бы Холмс мог определиться с именем и местом в своей жизни единственной женщины, которая была этого достойна, возможно, он бы назвал пчелу по-другому. «Уотсониус» в этой ситуации — вынужденная необходимость и заслуженная честь. Джоан со своей человечностью и острым для обычного человека умом, сумела разглядеть единственное, что могло сокрушить Холмса и Мориарти. Это ведь тоже не настоящее имя — Мориарти. Глупо называть пчелу в честь выдумки, а Ирен — так привычнее — отгораживаясь от собственных преступлений, не скажет, как ее зовут на самом деле.  
  
Если на разные чаши весов поставить этих двух женщин, то они останутся в равновесии: черная пантера и белоснежная тигрица. Когда речь идет о женщинах, лучше забыть о правилах, морали, о собственном выдающемся уме, отойти в сторонку и позволить женщинам самим решать. Выбирая между двумя кошками, следует проверить их зубы, испытать нрав. И оставить рядом с собой ту, которая не суетится, а сядет у ног и станет серьезно, вдумчиво наблюдать. А потом вцепится в любое горло, когда потребуется. Ту, что не предаст. Так надежнее, так нужно по тысяче причин, которые перечислять нет времени.  
  
Холмс выбрал, конечно, послушав доводы разума, ведь его сердце — плохой советчик: глуповатый, слепой, слабый. Холмс выбрал…  
  


***

  
В последний раз он посетил дом, где нашел Ирен, через две недели после ее ареста. Там Холмс провел пару раз пальцем по ярким краскам на полотнах, попробовал их на вкус... Вскоре нашел то, на что надеялся, но чего не очень-то ожидал — слишком толстый слой краски на одной из картин. Достал нож, соскребнул краску… а затем еще и еще, пока не появилась гостиная, где они с Ирен познакомились. Те же картины, развешанные по стенам — подлинники, репродукции, подделки. Камин, большое мягкое кресло. И Она — расслабленная, довольная. Он, сидящий у ее ног, то ли преданный раб, то ли единственный друг. А может быть, как кто-то, кого Она признала равным своему уму. И в котором разочаровалась… как и в самой себе.  
  


  
**Название:** Извинение  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал "Элементарно"  
 **Размер:** драббл, 563 слова  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Шерлок Холмс, Джоан Уотсон, мисс Хадсон  
 **Категория:** джен, прегет  
 **Жанр:** юмор, флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Как извиниться перед женщиной?  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Извинение"

  
— Пора снимать швы, Шерлок.   
  
— Пора, так пора.  
  
Холмс уже не носил повязку, он решительно отказался от помощи и сам стянул футболку. Руку ещё предстоит разрабатывать, но манекен «мальчик для битья» уже заждался.   
  
— Ну вот, всё зажило, — промолвила Джоан, разрезая стежки.   
  
— Ай! — поморщился Холмс, когда она выдернула пинцетом нить.  
  
— Неправда ведь! Когда я зашивала вам рану, вы ни разу не вскрикнули.  
  
Холмс не вскрикивал, но о том, что он плакал, Уотсон знать было не обязательно.   
  
— Щиплет!  
  
— Потерпите! — Джоан подцепила пинцетом второй кусочек нити.  
  
— Ай!  
  
— Да что же такое! Вы сами себе татуировки делаете, а тут всего три стежка.  
  
— Так сам же! Если б я мог, я бы снял шов, но он на спине.  
  
— Когда вы говорили, что делали татуировки сами, я почему-то решила, что все.  
  
— Ай!   
  
— Ну, вот. Закончила. Свеженький, розовый.   
  
Холмс уже собрался съязвить, но слова застряли у него в горле: он почувствовал, как Уотсон дует на шов.   
  
— Это… зачем это?  
  
— Чтобы не болело.   
  
— Наверное, вы просто давно не снимали швы, — проворчал он, краснея.  
  
Уотсон молча протёрла шов ваткой, смоченной в спирте, убирая крошечные точки крови, встала и ушла наверх.  
  
Холмс понял, что невольно нагрубил, однако момент для извинений был упущен. Впрочем, Уотсон так отходчива, и разве ж он сказал неправду? Но прошло два дня, Джоан где-то пропадала, а если бывала дома, то старалась поменьше контактировать с соседом. Холмс, который тщетно пытался увлечь напарницу новым расследованием, вынужден был проводить день в поисках улик для инспектора, а, возвращаясь к себе, почти с суеверным ужасом видел, что все кружки вымыты и расставлены по местам.   
  
Мисс Хадсон, придя в пятницу для очередной уборки, с удивлением обнаружила, что её услуги практически не нужны.   
  
— Шерлок! Вы поссорились с доктором? — спросила она, прибравшись там, куда у Джоан руки не доходили.  
  
— Мы не ссорились, но Уотсон обиделась, — Холмс мрачно посмотрел на мисс Хадсон.   
  
— Вы не умеете извиняться, — ласково улыбнулась та. — Но это можно сделать не обязательно на словах.   
  
— Если я подарю цветы, она этим же букетом надаёт мне по физиономии.   
  
— Это должно быть что-то романтичное, но в вашем стиле. И чтобы Уотсон поняла, как вы её цените. Подумайте.   
  
Мисс Хадсон взяла сумочку и направилась в прихожую.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Холмс, — и вы сегодня очаровательны, мисс Хадсон.  
  
Та остановилась в дверях, и улыбка сошла с её лица.  
  
— Странно, Шерлок, что вы так легко говорите комплименты уже немолодому транссексуалу, но не можете сделать приятное прекрасной женщине, которой стольким обязаны.  
  
Джоан вернулась поздно, её волосы были забраны в хвост. Холмс почувствовал неприятный укол ревности, но ничего не сказал, тем более с ним даже не поздоровались. Что ж, терять уже нечего…  
  
Уотсон долго ворочалась в постели, думая, что игра в молчанку уже затянулась, и без новых расследований скучно, а лично к ней пока никто из клиентов не обращался. Придётся пойти на мировую. Она утвердилась в этой мысли и уже закрыла глаза, когда внизу зажужжала татуировочная машинка. Застонав, Джоан накрыла голову подушкой.   
  
— Уотсон! Кофе, тосты!  
  
Подушка полетела на пол, а Джоан подскочила на постели, и тут сообразила, что уже утро.   
  
— Хорошо, что вы не кинули подушкой в меня, — деловито промолвил Холмс и поставил поднос на кровать, — кофе горячий.  
  
Джоан посмотрела на него и подумала: что-то не так, что-то в нём есть необычное сегодня. Вроде не побрился. Так… Шерлок в рубашке, но рукава закатаны, а он так никогда не делает. Джоан посмотрела на его руки, и рот её сам собой приоткрылся.   
  
— _Āiyā!_ — воскликнула она, внезапно вспомнив родные корни.   
  
На предплечье Холмса красовалась замысловато выведенная буква «джей».  
  


  
**Название:** Самое сложное дело Холмса  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** сериал И. Масленникова  
 **Размер:** драббл, 537 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джон Уотсон, Шерлок Холмс  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Уотсон женился и съехал с Бейкер-стрит, но Холмс и миссис Хадсон очень скучают по нему...  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Самое сложное дело Холмса"

  
«Дорогой Уотсон!  
  
Я пишу Вам эти строки благодаря любезности…»  
  
Моё сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки.  
  
«…любезности миссис Хадсон, ожидающей меня для осуществления дела, касающегося нас обоих. Она всё-таки уговорила меня передвинуть комод, об который Вы имели привычку спотыкаться. Мы решили, что гостиная стала гораздо просторнее, и комод чудесно гармонирует с морским пейзажем, который теперь висит над ним. Последнее замечание, как Вы поняли, принадлежит миссис Хадсон».  
  
Я вспомнил наш давний боксёрский поединок, и у меня руки зачесались от желания взять реванш.   
  
«С тех пор как Вы покинули Бейкер-стрит, а это произошло уже месяц назад (надеюсь, он прошёл намного приятнее, чем мой), Ваш покорный слуга не выходил из дома и не принял ни одного клиента».  
  
Я вздохнул и поклялся себе не терять стойкости. Я теперь женатый человек, и после медового месяца наступили будни. В отличие от Холмса, я должен работать и содержать супругу. Это он у нас вольный художник.   
  
«Просматривая утренние газеты, старина, обратите особое внимание на заголовки, — продолжил я чтение письма. — Возможно, Вас удивит статья о вчерашнем странном событии на Бейкер-стрит. Многоуважаемый мистер Шерлок Холмс — напишут там — после ужина, как обычно, отправился в свою лабораторию, расположенную в бывшей комнате его помощника доктора Уотсона (ныне съехавшего с холостяцкой квартиры, чтобы жить своим домом в обществе молодой жены), и пробыл там около двух часов. В это время кто-то пробрался в его собственную комнату и произвел там отвратительный беспорядок, не оставив на месте ни единой вещи. Известный сыщик взялся за расследование, но, к его величайшему стыду, не смог определить злоумышленника».  
  
Я ещё раз перечитал абзац. Кто-то проник в нашу квартиру? Бедная миссис Хадсон! Перевернув письмо, я обнаружил там приписку.  
  
«Мой дорогой друг, прошу Вас не верить ни единому слову, написанному газетчиками! Я сам ещё не видел статьи, но всеми силами пытался помешать её появлению. Не понимаю, кто мог вызвать репортёров. Я не должен отнимать Вас у любезной Мэри даже на несколько часов, но мы с миссис Хадсон нуждаемся в Вашей помощи, мудром совете и компетентном мнении о дерзком преступлении и новом положении комода в гостиной.  
  
Искренне Ваш, Шерлок Холмс».  
  
Я отложил письмо в сторону и с интересом взялся на свежую газету. Холмс должен бы знать, что я ни за что не пропущу даже самую маленькую заметку о нём.   
  
Я внимательно изучил утреннюю прессу, прочитал о политической обстановке в Лондоне, светские сплетни, вроде истории о старом графе, выжившем из ума и выставившем себя на посмешище во время недавнего большого приёма, но не нашёл ни единого упоминания о Шерлоке Холмсе.   
  
Промаявшись полчаса, я попросил у Мэри увольнительную, и та, взглянув своими кроткими глазами, отпустила меня на все четыре стороны.   
  
Холмс встретил меня так, словно я вернулся с небольшой прогулки. Я даже подумал, что история с комнатой — выдумка. Но в спальне Холмса царил возмутительный, просто чудовищный _порядок_. Я бы даже сказал, _художественный_! Несомненно, к его созданию приложила руку миссис Хадсон, пока Холмс занимался экспериментами. Меня надули! Уверившись в правильности своих выводов, я попытался вложить в свой вздох чувство обречённости, но не вышло. Стоило мне посмотреть на двух злоумышленников, которые стояли рядышком внизу в гостиной и с надеждой смотрели на меня, как я растаял.   
  
Конечно, я позавтракал дома, но наша кухарка, признаться, с первых дней напрашивалась на то, чтобы получить расчёт, а миссис Хадсон так замечательно готовит яйца-пашот… Словом, я остался на ланч, а потом на чай, и домой вернулся только после ужина, наслушавшись историй о расследованиях, которыми Холмс занимался без меня, и пообещал себе почаще навещать старых друзей.   
  
Моя дорогая Мэри поймёт, если иногда я буду, как раньше, помогать Холмсу и хвалить миссис Хадсон за прекрасные блюда, которые она готовит.   
  
P.S. А комод в гостиной они передвинули ровно на пару дюймов, и я всё равно ушиб об него ногу.   
  


  
**Название:** Убийца — садовник  
 **Автор:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Версия:** Сериал И. Масленникова  
 **Размер:** драббл, 660 слов  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс, инспектор Лестрейд  
 **Категория:** джен  
 **Жанр:** юмор, стеб, кейс  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Примечание/Предупреждения:** крэковые отсылки к советскому кинематографу  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Убийца — садовник"

  
Мистер Майкрофт Холмс, чиновник британского правительства и по совместительству старший брат известного сыщика мистера Шерлока Холмса, не любил появляться где-либо, кроме своей квартиры, своего кабинета и клуба «Диоген». Причин тому было несколько. Одна из них, под названием «посторонние люди», в данный момент воплотилась в человечке невысокого роста со смешными ушами и крупным носом. Человечек навис над ним с видом самым пытливым.   
  
Майкрофт сидел в кресле гостиной на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, ожидая своего брата, к которому у него неожиданно возникло дело настолько срочное и щекотливое, что пришлось ехать самому. И вот — плачевные последствия столь нетипичного для мистера Холмса-старшего поступка не заставили себя долго ждать. Майкрофт свернул газету, отложил ее в сторону и уставился на назойливого джентльмена в ответ.  
  
— Вы кто такой? — бесцеремонно осведомился тот, подозрительно сощурившись.  
  
— Родственник… — вальяжно начал Майкрофт, но окончить фразу странный человечек ему не дал, по-видимому, сочтя вышеизложенную информацию достаточной для дальнейшей коммуникации.  
  
— Гони фунт, родственник! Мне Шерлок фунт должен! — заявил он и уселся в кресло напротив, положив ногу на ногу.  
  
— Боюсь, я не имею полномочий отвечать по долговым обязательствам своего младшего брата с тех пор, как он вернулся в мир живых и я временно прекратил исполнение функций его душеприказчика, — ровным голосом сообщил Майкрофт на одном дыхании. Он ненавидел, когда его перебивают.   
  
Наглый человечек ничего не ответил, вытаращив глаза и слегка приоткрыв рот. Видимо, обдумывание сказанного давалось ему нелегко.   
  
— Но я готов выслушать рассказ о причинах вашего нервного нетерпения, — в надежде, что это успокоит собеседника, добавил Майкрофт и сложил руки на животе, приготовившись слушать. Джентльмен, безусловно, являвшийся инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, о чем совсем не сложно было догадаться, медленно закрыл рот, а потом снова открыл — на сей раз, все же, чтобы ответить.  
  
— Он проиграл! — торжествующе объявил инспектор.  
  
— Что именно проиграл? — любезно осведомился у него Майкрофт, не меняя позы и выражения лица.  
  
— Да пари же! — уставившись на Майкрофта, как на отъявленного кретина, ответил он. — Говорил, что я не раскрою дело до четверга — ну мы и поспорили… А я раскрыл!  
  
— Как интересно, — безразличным тоном ответил Майкрофт. — И кто убийца?  
  
— Почем вы знаете, что это убийство? — снова подозрительно сощурившись, спросил инспектор.  
  
— Несложно догадаться.  
  
— Точно родственник…  
  
— Мне ни к чему вам врать. Так кто убийца?  
  
— Садовник! Садовник его убил. Молотком по голове — и все. Со святыми упокой…   
  
— Молотком? Как неэстетично.  
  
— Убийства — вообще грубая штука, мистер…  
  
— Холмс, как несложно догадаться.  
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд, — представился инспектор в ответ.  
  
— Будем знакомы. Так значит, мистера Пэмброка, по вашему мнению, убил его собственный садовник?  
  
Лестрейд брезгливо поморщился.  
  
— Проклятые газетчики. Не успеешь дело завести — а они о нем уже раструбили. Да. Садовник. Молотком.  
  
— Увы, боюсь, это вы должны моему брату фунт. Можете отдать его мне, я с удовольствием передам, когда он вернется.  
  
— Чего это вдруг? — возмутился инспектор.  
  
— Дело в том, что сегодня уже пятница, мистер Лестрейд, а садовник мистера Пэмброка точно не убивал.  
  
— Вы эти ваши холмсовские фокусы бросьте, мистер Холмс! Молоток был в сарайчике, сарайчик на замке, ключ — у садовника. Кто же еще убил, если не он?  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул и слегка пошевелил левым плечом.  
  
— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, но несчастный мистер Пэмброк умер на лестнице, поднимаясь по ней. А ударили его молотком в самую макушку.  
  
— И что с того? — фыркнул инспектор.  
  
— Так сложилось, что я неплохо знаком с мистером Пэмброком. И пару раз видел его садовника. Пэмброк был человеком высоким, ростом шесть футов и два дюйма. А в его садовнике едва ли наберется футов пять. Чтобы ударить сзади поднимающегося по лестнице Пэмброка подобным образом, ему пришлось бы встать на табурет, что на лестнице сделать решительно невозможно.  
  
У Лестрейда снова отвисла челюсть, к тому же в этот раз он принялся вращать глазами, что было верным признаком еще более сильного возбуждения, нежели то, в котором он сюда заявился. Майкрофт с интересом наблюдал за ним, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий. Повращав глазами секунд двадцать, Лейстрейд резко вскочил с кресла.  
  
— Ну, знаете… Ну, знаете, мистер Холмс!.. Все вы одинаковые!  
  
Он пулей вылетел из квартиры. Майкрофт хмыкнул и снова развернул газету, подумав, что, когда вернется Шерлок, нужно будет стребовать с него выигранный фунт. В рамках возмещения потраченного времени и морального ущерба. И еще, пожалуй, чудесный обед, приготовленный миссис Хадсон.


End file.
